culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Montreal International Jazz Festival
The Festival International de Jazz de Montréal ( ) is an annual jazz festival held in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The Montreal Jazz Fest holds the 2004 Guinness World Record as the world's largest jazz festival. Every year it features roughly 3,000 artists from 30-odd countries, more than 650 concerts (including 450 free outdoor performances), and welcomes close to 2.5 million visitors (34% of whom are tourists) as well as 400 accredited journalists. The festival takes place at 10 free outdoor stages and 10 indoor concert halls. A major part of the city's downtown core is closed to traffic for ten days, as free outdoor shows are open to the public and held on many stages at the same time, from noon until midnight. Attendance at some shows is over 100,000 people, and occasionally exceeds 200,000. Shows are held in a wide variety of venues, from relatively small jazz clubs to the large concert halls of Place des Arts. Some of the outdoor shows are held on the cordoned-off streets, while others are in terraced parks. It should not be confused with the Montreux Jazz Festival in Switzerland, which is the second largest jazz festival in the world after Montreal's. History The Montreal Jazz Festival was conceived by Alain Simard, who had spent much of the 1970s working with Productions Kosmos bringing artists such as Chuck Berry, Dave Brubeck, Chick Corea, Bo Diddley, John Lee Hooker, Muddy Waters, and others to Montreal to perform. In 1977, Simard teamed up with André Ménard and Denys McCann to form an agency named Spectra Scène (now known as L'Équipe Spectra), with the idea of creating a summer festival in Montreal that would bring a number of artists together at the same time. They planned their first festival for the summer of 1979. Unable to secure sufficient funding, their plans were scuttled, but they still were able to produce two nights of shows at Théâtre-St-Denis featurong Keith Jarrett and Pat Metheny. The first Montreal jazz festival was in 1980, with funding from Alain de Grosbois of CBC Stereo and Radio-Québec. With Gary Burton, Ray Charles, Chick Corea, and Vic Vogel on the bill, and an attendance of 12,000, the event was deemed a success and has continued to grow since then. In 2000, the Festival teamed up with Distribution Select to release its 4-CD box set called Over 20 years of music – Plus de 20 ans de musique. The box includes a 13-page booklet with the artists' biographies and complete liner notes about the music. Recordings A number of albums have been recorded live at the festival, including: *''Live at Montreal International Jazz Festival'' – New Air (1983) *''Live at the Montreal Jazz Festival 1985'' – Ahmad Jamal (1985) *''Live at the Montreal Jazz Festival'' – Diana Krall (2004) *''Live from the Montreal International Jazz Festival'' – Ben Harper & Relentless7 (2010) The Montreal Tapes – Charlie Haden *''The Montreal Tapes: Tribute to Joe Henderson'' (Verve, 1989 2004) *''The Montreal Tapes: with Geri Allen and Paul Motian'' (Verve 1989 1997) *''The Montreal Tapes: with Don Cherry and Ed Blackwell'' (Verve, 1989 1994) *''The Montreal Tapes: with Gonzalo Rubalcaba and Paul Motian'' (Verve 1989 1997) *''The Montreal Tapes: with Paul Bley and Paul Motian'' (Verve, 1989 1994) *''The Montreal Tapes: Liberation Music Orchestra'' (Verve, 1989 1997) Concours de Jazz Established in 1982, the Concours de Jazz is an annual competition held at the Montreal International Jazz Festival. The competition takes place between Canadian groups performing original music, and is part of the festival's outdoor program. Throughout its history the prize has been awarded to many of Canada's most prominent jazz musicians. Name changes *1982-1986 – Concours de Jazz *1987-1992 – Prix de Jazz Alcan *1993-1999 – Prix de Jazz du Maurier *2000-2009 – Grand Prix de Jazz General Motors *2012–present – TD Grand Jazz Award, sponsored by Toronto-Dominion Bank (TD Bank) Winners *1982 – Michel Donato *1983 – Quartz *1984 – Lorraine Desmarais Trio *1985 – François Bourassa *1986 – Jon Ballantyne Trio *1987 – Hugh Fraser Quintet *1988 – Edmonton Jazz Ensemble *1989 – Fifth Avenue *1990 – Creatures of Habit *1991 – Steve Amirault Trio *1992 – James Gelfand Trio *1993 – Chelsea Bridge *1994 – Normand Guilbeault Ensemble *1995 – Jean-François Groulx Trio *1996 – Roy Patterson Quartet *1997 – Joel Miller Quintet *1998 – John Stetch Trio *1999 – Chris Mitchell Quintet *2000 – Eduardo Pipman Quartet *2001 – Nick Ali and Cruzao *2002 – Andrew Downing and The Great Uncles of the Revolution *2003 – Nancy Walker *2004 – Odd Jazz Group *2005 – Alex Bellegarde Quartette *2006 – David Virelles Quintet *2007 – Félix Stüssi and Give Me Five *2008 – Arden Arapyan *2009 – Amanda Tosoff Quartet *2010 – Parc X Trio *2011 – Alexandre Côté Quintet *2012 – Robi Botos *2013 – Hutchinson-Andrew Trio *2014 – Pram Trio *2015 – Rachel Therrien Quintet References External links * Category:Canadian jazz Category:Music competitions in Canada Category:Music festivals in Montreal Category:Jazz festivals in Canada Category:Summer festivals Category:Recurring events established in 1980 Category:Music festivals established in 1980 Category:Quartier des spectacles